


Exchange

by vampiresdontdodishes



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiresdontdodishes/pseuds/vampiresdontdodishes
Summary: Prompt: In exchange for helping Guillermo make his reflection "fly", sometimes Nandor rides around on Guillermo's shoulder as a creature of the night.





	Exchange

In exchange for Nandor helping Guillermo's reflection "fly", Guillermo would sometimes let Nandor ride around on his shoulder as a cat whenever Nandor didn't feel like flying or walking home.

Sometimes it hurts his shoulders a little bit while Nandor was sitting on them when he was in cat form,the vampire was usually very careful about using his claws on his familiar's shoulder. 

Although it was a little strange having his master ride on his shoulder as cat, it didn't take long for Guillermo to enjoy doing it for Nandor.


End file.
